


Brothers forever [Embroidery]

by Agapushka



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crafts, Embroidery, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23054014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agapushka/pseuds/Agapushka
Summary: Schemes:color - https://images.vfl.ru/ii/1570104530/806a534d/28059831.jpgblack and white - https://images.vfl.ru/ii/1570104530/0742612a/28059832.jpgkeys - https://images.vfl.ru/ii/1570104529/408a88d7/28059830.png
Kudos: 9





	Brothers forever [Embroidery]

**Author's Note:**

> Schemes:  
> color - https://images.vfl.ru/ii/1570104530/806a534d/28059831.jpg  
> black and white - https://images.vfl.ru/ii/1570104530/0742612a/28059832.jpg  
> keys - https://images.vfl.ru/ii/1570104529/408a88d7/28059830.png

[ ](https://fanfics.me/images/fanart_o/2019/10/03/4386721570104488.jpg)


End file.
